What You Want?
by Tiggabear
Summary: A spoof on Butch, his brothers, and Buttercup off of DMX's song What You Want? The beginning of the story explains it all, and please do me a favor and REVIEW!


What You Want ****

What You Want?

  
Disclaimer #1: I don't own the Rowdyruff's, Buttercup, or Kim Lee the Chinese brat. Please don't sue me, because you'd just be looking like a dumb ass in court trying to take money off a kid who doesn't even know what mortgage is.

****

Disclaimer #2: The song that I so gracefully changed around is DMX's what you want, from his album …And then there was X. Don't sue me D, you already have enough money to buy me Footlocker.

A/N- This story isn't really connected to Riding It Out, but it probably could fit in the story somewhere…**  
**

Butch walked in his room, and threw his book bag on his bed. All he was doing lately was running from girls and it was making him sick. Don't ask him why, all he wants to know is what the girls want from him. His brother's came in, their breathing ragged. They put on their karaoke machine in a fit to let go of their anger. DMX's What ya want melody came on, and the boys started singing to it. Buttercup walks in, wanting to know what the hell they were doing.  
  
[BUTCH] Uhh..   
[BRICK] Butch, Boomer   
[BOOMER] La la la la la la la   
[BUTCH] What they really want from us?   
[BRICK] Me Brick, you know what I'm sayin'?   
[BUTCH] What they really want from us   
[BRICK] Butterup, Rowdyruffs   
[BOOMER] HmmmMMMMMM   
[BUTCH] break em off some   
[BUTCH] What they really want from us   
[BOOMER] Break em off somethin' la la la la la   
  
[BUTCH]   
A-yo!! Dude, I meet girlies, discrete girlies   
Street girlies, slash, Cocoa Puff sweet girlies   
Make you wanna ---- girlies, but not me   
Y'all dudes eat off the plate all you want but not B   
I gets at these girlies from a distance   
The instant they start to catch feelings   
THEY start to CATCH FEELING   
then I'm out just like a thief in the night   
I sink my teeth in the bite   
You thinkin' life, I'm thinkin' more like - I ain't yo wife! Come on ma, you know I got a girl   
and even though that cherry tight only she could rock my world   
So what is it you want   
I played you, you played me - I screwed you, you screwed me (COM's)   
Nothing more, nothing less, but you at my door   
willing to confess I'm that the best you ever tested   
Better than all the rest, I'm like, "Height girly, hold up   
I gave you, what you gave me Boo"   
  
[Chorus - Butt, Boomer, Brick]   
(Butt) What they really want from us   
(Somebody let me know, dude)   
What they really want from us   
(Somebody let me know, dude)   
What they really want from us   
(Brick) Shoetree I'll keep you up on your (WHAT?)   
fat thing bangin', or let you live your life ballin'   
(Butch)A-Yo! Tell me what you want from me   
(Boomer) Girly tell me what you want from meeee   
  
[Butch]   
There was Brenda, LaTisha, Linda, Felicia   
Dawn, LeShaun, Inez, and Alicia   
Teresa, Monica, Sharron, Nicki   
Lisa, Veronica, Karen, Vicky   
Cookies, B-Cup kicked her ass in an ice cream parlor (Ha-ha)  
Tonya, Diane, Lori and Carla   
Karina Selena Katrina Sabrina   
Even Kim Lee, (WHAT?) Latoya, and Tina   
Shelley, Bridget, Cathy, Rasheeda   
Kelly, Nicole, Angel, Juanita   
Stacy, Tracy, Rohna, and Ronda   
Donna, Yolanda Tawana, and Wanda   
THEY were all treated fairly but yet and still   
girlies on some other tip now that I'm with Buttercup still  
But I'm gonna keep it real (WHAT?)   
What the f_ck you want from me?   
What the f_ck you want from me?   
  
Chorus (At this point of the song, Buttercup joins them)

(Butch) What they really want from us   
(Somebody let me know, dude)   
What they really want from us   
(Somebody let me know, dude)   
What they really want from us   
(Brick) Shorty I'll keep you up on your (WHAT?)   
fat thing bangin', or let you live your life ballin'   
(Butch)A-Yo! Tell me what you want from me   
(Boomer) Girly tell me what you want from meeee  
  
[Butch]   
A-yo, I think about what I didn't have,   
when I told a joke, and those girlies didn't laugh,   
See now I do the math, I see if you got this (points to muscles on his arms)and this (rips off shirt, points to abs) and this (points to his manhood) to some girls, that dude is the sh_t   
And that's all they gettin with,   
but see these girlies don't know   
If these girlies ain't for real, then these girlies don't go   
Knock on the door, no show, I'm sleep tryin to creep   
wit my girlfriend, put it in, make her scream (aight?)   
  
[Boomer]  
Butch let me talk to em for a minute   
Oooohhh I know I know it's so hard to be   
a victim of my reality   
Heard you callin me names, said I was trife   
One thing you gotta know, I'ma be GORGEOUS for life   
Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh yeahhhh   
Oahahohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
  
  
[BUTCH, HOLDING BUTTERCUP BY THE WAIST]   
Keep you laced, baby bling blingin'   
every time they call me, its with the same thing   
damn! what they want? I ain't gon front   
ask me 'bout them chicken heads boo I got a bunch   
a-yo   
  
They wanna be with me   
They gotta understand these things   
you is what I want for me (kisses her on her cheek)  
you is what I want for me   
  
  
The song finishes playing and Buttercup looks up at Butch and smirks. "What the hell was that about?"  
"Pissed off. Kim was chasing me again." Butch said, and then Buttercup smirked, rubbing his chest. "What the f_ck she wants from you?"  
"I don't know." he said, smirking back. "But you is what I want for me."   
Buttercup smiled this time, and leant in to kiss him, knowing that he was being VERY honest.   
Boomer and Brick left the room, disgust showing on thier face. The melody kept playing, and Butch and Buttercup was still trying to figure out what they wanted from him. Everyone knows that they want his body, but Buttercup succeeded in catching the one thing that they couldn't-his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
